


In the Cold of the Night

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Making Out, Minor Liam Dunbar/Nolan Holloway/Isaac Lahey, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott and Theo wind up having to share a tent on a pack camping trip, and find ways to stay warm.





	In the Cold of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> For DemonzDust, who won my Tumblr giveaway and prompted: "On a pack camping trip no one will share a tent with Theo, so Scott lets him stay with him. Except the night ends up being much colder than anyone expected and they need to stay warm."  
> Hope you like it! <3

It’s Scott’s idea, of course. He thinks they all need some time away so they can reconnect as a group. He doesn’t point out that Theo still hasn’t really commented period. When he’d tried to get out of it Scott had just given him a look of disapproval, saying he went through all the effort of going through everyone’s schedules and finding a weekend that worked for all of them. Which meant no one was getting out of it.

Normally Theo wouldn’t care about looking like an asshole, but he doesn’t like that look from Scott. So he sighs and asks what he needs to bring. It’s worth it to see the pleased smile Scott gives him.

He finds himself standing out in the chilly morning air the next day, when the sun is barely creeping up on the horizon. Scott looks far too happy for it being so early. Which is more than can be said for the rest of the pack. Stiles is sleeping in Derek’s SUV with his head on a pillow he has placed between him and the window. Everyone else is standing outside their cars, waiting for Scott to give the okay to leave. He wants them to stick together on their way there.

Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia are riding together, while Liam is driving himself Isaac and Nolan. Mason and Corey are riding with Theo and Scott. It’s a quiet drive there. Everyone is still too tired to try and make conversation. Mason and Corey wind up falling asleep in the backseat. Theo watches as Scott places one of the blankets he brought over them, smiling fondly at them.

He has to make himself look back towards the road, not wanting to examine the warmth he felt witnessing the gesture. Scott has always been good at taking care of his pack. Theo knows that. But the way he reacts to it is new.

“Are you alright?” Scott asks him, keeping his voice quiet.

Theo nods, “Yeah. Just tired.”

It’s not a lie. He is tired. He had trouble falling asleep last night. Mostly because he was feeling nervous about this trip. It’s the first pack outing he’s actually been invited to, and not just as an ally. He doesn’t want to screw it up.

“I’m glad you came,” Scott says.

Theo meets his eyes briefly, before looking back to the road. “Me too.”

***

Scott shows them just how serious he is about the bonding when he holds out a box and tells them all to put their phones in there.

Liam looks appalled, “You want my phone.”

“Yes Liam,” Scott says patiently. “We’re going to do this the right way. No technology. Just us and nature.”

“Because nothing ever goes wrong there,” Stiles mutters.

Scott narrows his eyes, “Your phones will still be here nearby. We’re not getting cut off completely. I just wanted…”

He trails off with a frown. Theo sighs, and claps him on the shoulder. “I think we all get it. And can survive without our phones for a few days.”

“That’s easy for you to say. Everyone you talk to is here,” Lydia points out.

“Guys come on,” Scott says. He sends a grateful smile towards Theo before addressing the rest of the pack. “It’s just a few days. The world will still be there when we’re done. Plus, I hear it’s good to get away from technology every now and then.”

“They’re both right,” Mason speaks up. “It’s good for our brains to get away from screens every now and then.”

He brings his phone up and places it in the box. That seems to be what the pack needs. Liam is the next to follow, along with Corey. The others drift up after that, dropping their phones in the box.

Malia shrugs when she does it, “I don’t have anyone I talk to besides you assholes either.”

“What about _Kira_?” Lydia asks, giving her a teasing smile.

Malia rolls her eyes, “She’s one of us. And she’ll understand. She’s not exactly on the grid right now.”

“Right,” Scott says. He puts the box aside and claps his hands together. “Now the tents.”

Theo turns to him in confusion when everyone starts pulling out tents. Theo hadn’t known he was supposed to bring one. Scott had told him he only needed to bring himself and clothes and that everything else was handled. Apparently that meant everything but the tents.

“Good thing I like sleeping outdoors,” Theo says.

“Good luck not getting eaten by the bears,” Stiles smirks.

It’s not even said in a mean way. Theo knows Stiles would have said the same thing to Liam or even Mason. It makes a little of the tension settle. But still doesn’t solve the tent problem.

He’d ask Liam if he could just share with him, but knows that might be awkward being in the middle of whatever is going on between Liam, Isaac, and Nolan. They think no one knows, but Theo had the unfortunate experience of coming home early and finding Liam naked between them. He’s pretty sure they weren’t playing twister.

Everyone else is paired up already. Except Scott. He purposely doesn’t look at him. Instead, he goes to help Mason and Corey set up their tent, before moving along to see if anyone else needs help. Scott is the last one. He’s struggling a bit when Theo gets there.

“Need help?”

Scott looks relieved to see him, “I can’t get this pole to bend. It keeps snapping back.”

Theo takes the rod from Scott, and has him hold the middle of it in place while he directs the rest of it towards the ground. It takes a little effort, but he manages to get it secured in place. Scott smiles and rests his hand on Theo’s arm, “Thanks man.”

He’s looking at Theo in a way that he can’t decipher. It has him wanting to step closer as much as it makes him want to run away. He hears Stiles call Scott’s name, and clears his throat, taking a step back.

“You should see what he wants.”

“Well I know what Scott wants,” Lydia says. Theo doesn’t like the knowing glint in her eyes.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Theo says. He walks away from Lydia, back towards his truck to grab the food.

Lydia follows him, “Don’t you want to know?”

“No.”

“I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that’s a lie,” Lydia says. She leans in close and lowers her voice. “He wants you.”

Theo grabs one of the boxes out of the truck and tucks it under his arm. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m really no,” Lydia says. “You’ll see. Just you wait.”

She walks off without another word. Theo shakes his head and brings the box over to the picnic table. Mason and Liam immediately join him.

“What do we have?” Liam asks, trying to peer over Theo’s shoulder into the box.

“Graham cracker, marshmallows, chocolate, chips, and hot dog buns,” Theo tells him.

“Where are the hot dogs?”

“In the cooler,” Theo points at the blue cooler that’s still sitting in the back of his truck. “Want to grab it?”

“I’ve got it!” Scott calls. He jogs over to the truck and hefts the cooler into his arms.

“Thanks,” Theo says, once he’s put it down. “But you could have let Liam do a little work.”

“Hey!” Liam says. “I’ve done work.”

“Directing people on how to put the tent together but not actually assisting does not count as work,” Theo tells him.

“And neither does not jumping Isaac and Nolan while you’re ogling them while they are working,” Mason adds.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Liam says.

“ _Sure_.”

“If we want to talk about people checking other people out we should be looking at Sc—”

Liam falls silent when Corey places a hand over his mouth. He glares at his friend, and tries to speak, but his words come out muffled.

He finally gives up and crosses his arms. Corey smiles at Scott and Theo as he starts steering Liam away. “I’m going to return him to his not-boyfriends.”

Scott grins and opens the cooler. He grabs a bottle of water and offers it to Theo, who takes it, before grabbing his own.

“This is nice,” Scott says.

“You do realize without technology we’re all just going to drive each other crazy,” Theo points out.

“Yeah but that’s what families do,” Scott says. “People used to actually talk and spend time together without having cell phones constantly glued to their hands.”

“I’m sure they just found other ways to avoid talking,” Theo says. “But I appreciate what you’re trying to do. I think we all needed this.”

“So about the tent…”

“It’s fine,” Theo tells him. “I’ll just put my blanket in the back of my truck and sleep there.”

Scott frowns, “It’s supposed to be cold tonight.”

“I think I can handle a little cold,” Theo says.

 

Theo cannot handle the cold. Within half an hour of everyone turning into their tents and him crawling into the back of his truck, he’s freezing. His teeth are chattering and he swears he can’t feel his toes. It’s not even the cold, but the wind that keeps hitting him and sinking into his bones.

He’s about the say fuck it, and just sleep _in_ his truck, when Scott’s voice reaches him.

“Theo, will you just come in here? Please?”

Theo doesn’t think twice before grabbing his blanket and quickly walking across the clearing to where Scott’s tent is. He unzips it and slips inside, before quickly zipping it back up. Scott peers at him from the warmth of his sleeping bag.

“Get your shoes off and then get in here,” Scott tells him.

Theo kicks off his shoes, and then crawls towards Scott. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he’s really supposed to share the sleeping bag with Scott. He has his blanket. He can always use that. He’s already feeling a lot warmer.

“Theo,” Scott says, his tone holding a note of warning. His hand moves and he unzips his sleeping bag, holding it open. “Get in here before the warmth slips out.”

When Theo hesitates again, Scott grabs him by the shirt and yanks him forward. Theo has no choice but to go. He crawls under the sleeping bag, and Scott draws him close with one arm, while the other works on getting the sleeping bag zipped back up.

Theo’s still shaking a bit from the cold, and Scott frowns. He pulls him closer, wrapping his arms and legs around Theo. “You’re freezing,” Scott says softly, his hot breath fanning across Theo’s face.

Theo shivers, and he’s sure it’s not from the cold. He tries not to think about what Lydia said about Scott wanting him. But it’s hard. Especially with Scott so close. His hands are trailing up and down Theo’s back. Theo can feel his shirt riding up, and wonders if Scott would notice if he tried to reach back to pull it down.

Scott’s warm hand brushes across the cool skin of his back and Theo gasps. Scott stills for a moment, before continuing what he was doing. His hands seem to linger longer on his skin.

“Scott,” Theo says, surprised at how breathy he sounds.

“Hmm?”

Their eyes meet, and Theo feels a pull towards him. All he has to do is lean up a little further…

A loud moan from the tent next to them startles Theo. His eyes widen as he hears Isaac’s voice.

“He’s so good, isn’t he Nols?”

“Fuck,” Nolan groans. “Yeah he is.”

Scott grimaces, “Guys. Come on. We’re all here.”

“Should have put your tent someplace else,” Isaac calls back.

“Yeah we have to keep Nolan warm somehow,” Liam says.

Theo rolls his eyes, and Scott sighs.

“If you three don’t cut it out, your phones are going in the lake,” Theo warns them.

“There isn’t even a lake nearby,” Isaac says.

“I’ll find one.”

It goes silent, and for a moment, Theo thinks he’s won. Then he hears rustling from the tent again. He’s trying to decide if he really wants to force himself from Scott’s warmth when he hears the zipper to Liam, Nolan, and Isaac’s tent open, followed by muffled curses.

“We’re going for a walk,” Isaac tells them.

“Don’t freeze,” Theo hears Stiles call after them.

Theo looks to Scott to see him shaking his head fondly, “If we’re still awake in an hour we should go check on them.”

Theo snorts, “If you think I’m leaving this warmth to go make sure their dumb asses don’t get frozen to a tree just because they couldn't wait to have sex, you’re crazy.”

Scott sighs, and buries his face in Theo’s hair, “They’re your friends too.”

Theo burrows down further into the sleeping bag, tucking his face against Scott’s neck. “Let’s just hope they’re back in an hour. I’m comfortable and don’t want to move.”

He can feel Scott smiling against his head, “Neither do I.”

Theo must drift off, because the next thing he’s aware of is whispering outside their tent, followed by louder voices saying to be quiet. Scott’s arms tighten around him, and Theo relaxes.

“They’re back.”

“Good,” Theo mumbles tiredly.

Theo’s ready to fall asleep again, when Scott’s voice sounds in the quiet of the tent.

“Can I be honest?”

“Sure,” Theo says.

“I didn’t tell you to bring a tent because I was hoping we could share.”

Theo glances up at him to see he’s biting his lip nervously, as if he’s waiting for Theo to chastise him.

“You set this up?” Theo asks him.

Scott nods. Theo laughs. He leans in close, until their lips are almost brushing. “If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m all yours Scott.”

He kisses him softly, just wanting to prove his point. When he goes to move away, Scott whines, and brings a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him back in. Scott pulls Theo’s shirt, until Theo gets the point and crawls on top of him. He has to close his eyes when Scott starts kissing his way down Theo’s neck. He can’t hold back the moan when Scott nips on the skin just above his pulse point.

“Seriously?” Theo’s eyes fly open at the sound of Liam’s voice. “You make us leave and then you two decide to get it on in the comfort of your tent? How is that fair?”

Theo looks down into Scott’s red eyes to find him grinning, “I’m the alpha.”

“Yes you are,” Derek says. “And as the alpha you should set a good example and go the fuck to sleep.”

“They’re right,” Scott sighs, but he makes no move to let Theo go. “And as much as I want this, I really don’t want our first time to be where the pack can hear us.”

“Thank god,” Stiles says. “I don’t think I’d survive that.”

“But when we get home,” Scott nips at his jaw, and his nails rake down Theo’s back, drawing a groan from him. “I’m going to show you just how much I want you.”

Theo kisses him. He trails his fingers from Scott’s cheek, up into his hair. When Theo’s nails rake across his scalp, Scott moans and writhes under him. Theo grins. That’s something to explore later. Once they’re home and have some privacy, and they have time to explore each other’s bodies, mapping out their skin.

For now, he enjoys the way Scott’s lips feel against his, making their own silent promises for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
